Because Of You
by MissNileyObsessed
Summary: A troubled teen, Miley, has neglected all her friends and family 'cause one event that changed her whole life. No one seems to care about her anymore, except one nosy school mate, Selena. Through time she figures out her secert. What is it?
1. Story Of A Girl

**Episode 1 'Story Of A Girl'**

Miley's POV

It was lunch time right now, and currently I was sitting in the lunchroom, alone. I looked around the room, it was filled with student activity, activity that I wasn't apart of. I longed to be apart of it, but I knew that it's for the best if I wasn't.

I miss my friends, my family, even my enemies. They made me feel wanted, but right now I don't want to feel wanted...Well, I do, but I don't deserve it. I neglected them for good reasons. I see them everyday, but they don't even bother to talk to me anymore. The pain I feel right now is exactly what I deserve. What I deserve, is to feel this pain until the day that I die.

I bet many people wonder why I act this way, but telling the story would just bring back the pain that I had been holding in for the last two years, and if it was let out, it wouldn't be going away any time soon. This pain I felt was mostly guilt, guilt of 'causing a loved one it's life. A guilt that would never go away.

Along with this guilt came a depression that I have yet to recover from, and a deep heart-burning sorrow. I closed my eyes, hoping that my tears wouldn't fall from the pressure of me closing my eyes so tight. I've heard people say that nobody deserves to feel any pain, that everyone deserves a second a chance...but in my case the only way I could get a second chance is if my loved one was returned to me...

To Be Continued...

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I'm excited to see your guys reaction! Big thanks to xmusicisloveex for editing this chapter! Sorry, it's so short. I also have this story on my youtube account. My username is the same as this one. *WARNING* This is going to be a SAD story!**

***I don't own any of the characters. This story was made for entertainment proposes only. The only thing I own is the plot.***


	2. Unwritten

**Episode 2 'Unwritten'**

Selena's POV

I watched as the lonely brunette made her way through the cafeteria and to her normal seat at the back of the cafeteria. There was always something about her that caught my attention. I don't know what, but something always did. Nobody at this school has ever taken the time to get to know her. They all think of her as some sort of freak and don't even bother trying, but I'm different. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get to know her.

She's like a book unwritten. All you've got is the title of the book, in this case the title of this book is her name, and than the rest....you don't know. The pages are blank and all you need to do is actually write something down on the blank pages, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna find the words that fit on the blank pages and write them down for everyone to see. I just hope it won't be that hard.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that one of my best friends, Nick, was snapping his fingers infront of my face. "Lena!", he said snapping his fingers infront of my face again. "What?!", I said swatting his hand away. No offence, but that can get a annoying REAL fast. "I just wanted to get your attention and ask you what you were looking at, but if I knew you were going to hit me, I would have reconsidered it", he chuckled and looked at me with a grin playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes, Nick was always trying to annoy me. You'd think that I was used to it after two years.

"So, you didn't answer my question. Who were you looking at?", he asked, obviously being serious now or atleast trying to. "Miley", I replied simply. I looked up at him and saw his face harden. Something told me that his reaction wasn't going to be pretty.

To Be Continued...

**Please review guys! I worked super hard on this. I think this is some of my best work.**

***I don't own any of the characters. This story was made for entertainment proposes only. The only thing I own is the plot.***


	3. Secerts

**Episode 3 'Secerts'**

Selena's POV

"I need to go", and with that he stood up and left me sitting there confused. What made him act like that? All I said was that I was looking at Miley. I knew some people didn't like her very much, but I don't think that's what made him act like that. It's something else and I have to remember to ask him later. Hopefully, he'll be cooled down by then and won't flip at me.

In the two years I've been friends with him. I've noticed that when he gets mad, it doesn't go away very quickly. One time I accidentally crashed his new car he got for his sixteenth birthday and he wouldn't talk to anyone for a very long time. I got worried so me and my best friend, Demi, asked his big brother, Joe, what's the matter with him. After alot of begging, yelling, and fighting, we finally got it out of him.

It turns out that his best friend, Taylor S, died of suicide a couple of months before we met him. He was so hurt that his best friend, and role model was taken away from him that he lost all self control of his emotions. But that wasn't the only interesting thing I learned that day. It turns out that Taylor S. and Joe use to be a couple and after she died Joe started cutting himself...

Meanwhile...

Joe's POV

"Joe, wait up!", I stopped walking and turned around to see my best friend, Demi, running towards me with the biggest smile on her face. A couple more steps and she was standing infront of me, panting, bended frontwards, with her hands on her knees. "You okay, there, Dems?", I chuckled lightly. She stood up and smiled "Yeah, I'm good, but you'll guess what happened?!". "What?". "Cody Ryan asked ME out!".

My smile quickly turned into a frown when I heard those words escape her mouth. I don't know what I'm feeling, but it's definitely not what I should be feeling at this moment. Instead of happiness for my companion. I feel a rush of disappointment and something else I can't put my hand on. Maybe it's concern? Concern, that this Cody guy won't treat her right? Or maybe it's just my guts telling me that she will get her heart broken. Whatever it is, it needs to go away quick. 'Cause I'm not liking this feeling.

To Be Continued...

**Yes, there's a Jemi scene in this one, well sorta. I know this story's suppose to be about Miley, but I couldn't resist writing a story without one couple in it. Though, remember, don't get use to it. **

***I don't own any of the characters. This story was made for entertainment proposes only. The only thing I own is the plot.*  
**


	4. Saviour

**Episode 4 'Saviour' **

Miley's POV

I looked down and shielded my eyes with my hair. I couldn't take it anymore. Happiness, it's something I probably would never get to experience again. I let out a shaky breath. Everytime I think about this stuff, reality starts to sink in. I didn't want my life to turn out this way. I would have never imaged people's lifes could turn out like this. Like mines.

I touched my cheek. The tears were falling down fast. This isn't good. Even if most of the student body doesn't care about me anymore, there are some teachers here who love to pity on people.

I quickly stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria. I slipped into the nearest classroom and finally let the tears fall down my face. What I didn't know was that there was another presence right there in that very room.

Meanwhile...

(A couple of moments earlier...)

Selena's POV

Even after Nick left I couldn't help, but watch the lonely girl sitting right across from me. I looked around the cafeteria. I was the only one who ever paid attention to her. I don't know what's wrong with these people. You'd think that they'd atleast feel sorry for her. I shook my head. All anyone at this school cares about is themselves. I learned that after my second week here at this school. Though lucky for me, I had one person that cared, Demi Torres. Demi was the only one who paid attention to me when I was the new girl. She introduced me to Nick and Joe, and we all became best friends. She has been my saviour ever since. That's what I plan on doing with Miley. I'm going to show her that I actually care and than introduce her to all my friends. Just like Demi did. I don't care if Nick gets mad. I'm going to be her saviour.

I looked over at her again. She had her head hung low and it looks like she was...crying? No that can't be true. Miley Stewert never showed any type of emotion. Atleast not at school anyway. She was the complete opposite of Nick. Which was a really good thing in my book, because I don't know how much more of his stubbornness I can handle.

Like before, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Miley rushing out of the cafeteria, almost in tears. I quickly stood up and followed her out. I had a feeling that she was in need of a person to talk to. Remember when I said Miley Stewert never showed any type of emotion at school before? Well image my surprise when I saw her burst into tears in a empty classrom.

To Be Continued...

**Okay, is it just me or does Selena seem like a staker in this? Haha. Anyway, I just wanna say I really don't like this chapter. It's not really good in my opinion, but oh well.**

***I don't own any of the characters. This story was made for entertainment proposes only. The only thing I own is the plot.***


End file.
